


The Triple Threat

by lalalathisisme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny's birthday, First Date, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Sterek, Post Season 2, Valentine's Day, and porn, and wooing, bottom!Jackson, cause they're teenage boys, lots and lost of schmoopy fluff, past mentions of Jydia, really Jackson talks way too much about Stiles and Derek during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalathisisme/pseuds/lalalathisisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's post season 2 and Derek is upset because Stiles got kidnapped by the Alpha pack, Jackson and Isaac live in Derek's house with him because pack stays together, and in light of things, Jackson has decided to come clean to Danny about why he's been so distant lately (i.e. he used to be a lizard, then a werewolf, also he's not as straight as he led Danny to believe all these years also maybe Danny wants to go on a date sometime?) This is the story of Danny and Jackson's first date, which also happens to be on Valentine's Day. And Danny's birthday. And Jackson has a lot of woo-ing to do to make it up to Danny for blowing him off a lot sophomore year of high school.</p>
<p>This is from the Teen Wolf RP I'm in (I'm Jackson, Phantom is Danny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> My RP partner is www.lionphantom.tumblr.com
> 
> She's responsible for half of the dialogue.
> 
> Many thanks to the other lovely ladies in my RP; specifically Jules and Ace for constantly bothering me about wanting to see this, which inspired me to put this together.

Jackson woke up, the sunlight just peeking through the curtains of Derek's rebuilt house that he had been staying at. He was content being here right now, having Danny wrapped around him like an octopus, breathing softly onto his neck where his face was smashed. He lay there for awhile, soaking it all in until he felt Danny sleepily nuzzle the back of his neck before pressing even closer.

"Morning." Jackson said to Danny, his voice scratchy.  
"Good morning..." Danny sighed, kissing the side of Jackson's neck. "Sleep well?" He asked quietly, tightening his grip around Jackson's waist, not ready for them to get up yet. "The best...as I always seem to do when you're here." Jackson shifted, trying to sink back even closer to Danny. "Do you want breakfast?"  
"Mmm, breakfast would be nice, but I'm so comfortable here with you." Danny murmured. "We should stay in bed all day." Jackson smiled at the idea, happy that Danny didn't want to move.  
"That was kind of the plan. Although, I would get out of bed to get breakfast and bring it to you." Jackson craned his neck around to kiss Danny softly on the lips. "I'll get up in a little bit though."  
"Breakfast in bed." Danny said softly. "I'll feel like a prince." Danny kissed Jackson again, ignoring the fact that they both had morning breath. Jackson smiled. "Well, it is your special day."  


Special day indeed. They were supposed to have their first date about a week ago, but in a fight with a rogue hunter working with the alpha pack, Jackson was shot with a wolfsbane-laced arrow, which put a damper on anything resembling an attempt at romance. So today being Valentines Day, it's the perfect day to be romantic with Danny. And it also being Danny's birthday, they were going to hang out any way. But now Jackson needed it to be even more perfect.

Danny pulled out of the kiss with a grin. "That means you better make this the best birthday ever."  
"That's the plan." Jackson kissed Danny again before flopping over to face Danny. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" Danny ran his fingers through Jackson's hair, caressing it.  
"Surprise me. I don't know what you can make." He said with a smile as he lounged on the pillows. Jackson liked how Danny looked at him, especially how a few weeks ago their friendship was on the line because Danny thought Jackson had abandoned him.  
"I'm glad you trust me so much." Jackson smiled before leaning in to nuzzle Danny. "I'll get up in a minute; I just want to lay here a little longer with you."  


Danny smiled, sliding his hand over the back of Jackson's neck to pull him closer again, kissing him. Jackson let Danny pull him in, perfectly content just to stay their forever, wrapped up in Danny's embrace, kissing him. Danny's stomach rumbled after a few moments of quiet cuddling and kissing. He broke away with a soft chuckle.

"How about you make breakfast while I grab a shower and climb back into bed to wait?"  
"Sounds like a plan." Jackson growled, licking his lips at the thought. "Don't get redressed either." Jackson kissed Danny soundly before getting out of bed and padding out of the room.  
"Okay." Danny replied cheerfully.  


Jackson puttered around the kitchen, cooking waffles and bacon and rooting through the fridge for juice. That was one of the best things about Stiles; he forced Derek into the habit of keeping the fridge stocked with real food. Once everything was made, Jackson loaded it up on a tray and went back into his room.

"Well don't you look comfy." He drawled, smiling down at Danny on his bed. "Hungry?"  
"Faminshed." Danny groaned, sitting up to look at the tray. “Oh, this looks awesome. Come sit here with me so we can eat.”  
“I hope you like waffles, bacon, and orange juice. Stiles may have done a good job at domesticating Derek, but he’s also not around right now to make sure that we have more food than what to do with so I’m working with what he bought the last time.” Jackson’s face fell into a frown for a moment; Stiles missing was making Jackson realized how much he depended on the other boy. “But anyway, I have butter, syrup, and strawberry jam for waffles. Which one do you want?” Jackson smiled as he set the tray down on the bed before crawling in next to Danny. Danny smiled, sliding his hand over Jackson’s thigh, squeezing it gently.  
“Butter and syrup, please.” He requested, taking a sip from one of the glasses of orange juice. “This is fantastic, Jax. Thank you.”  
“Anything for you.” Jackson pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead before picking up a plate and getting Danny’s waffle ready. “Here you go.”  
“You’re the best.” Danny smiled, taking the plate from him and digging in immediately. He made a rather inappropriate-sounding noise, a moan from the deliciousness of the food that sounded a bit dirty. Jackson had started to eat his own waffle, but was distracted by the noises Danny was emitting.  
“You have some syrup – right here.” Jackson leaned over and licked the corner of Danny’s mouth. “Delicious, and the syrup isn’t bad either.” Danny blushed and smiled, pulling away from Jackson.  
“Hey, we need sustenance if we’re going to last the whole day,” he said in a mild protest. “Don’t try to tempt me with your mouth.”  
“You should have thought of that before you started moaning like that.” Jackson whispered, smiling.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Danny joked, pushing Jackson’s shoulder playfully. Jackson rolled his eyes and looked at Danny pointedly. “Later Jackson. Later tonight, I promise.” Danny murmured, staring back at Jackson. Jackson shivered.  
“Don’t tempt me to ravish you right now – you need to eat first.” Jackson growled.  
“I thought you were the bottom.” Danny said teasingly, reaching out to wipe a bit of syrup off Jackson’s lower lip with his thumb. Jackson whimpered at the touch.  
“I can still ravish you with my mouth..” He said, leaning over to nuzzle Danny’s neck. Danny just took a bite of his waffle, smirking.  
“I’ll let you blow me after we finish eating breakfast.” He joked.  
“Oh god, I want to now, eat faster.” Jackson mumbled into Danny’s neck, nipping it lightly, causing Danny to moan.  
“Jax – shit – ” he breathed out, “I want to eat this while it’s still warm, and y-you’re making this very difficult.”  
“Microwaves were invented for a reason. Besides, you should have thought of that before you started moaning like a porn star.” Jackson growled, nipping down Danny’s chest.  
“Jacksonnnn..” Danny whined, before he gave up and pushed the tray away, falling back against the pillows.  
“Mmmhmm.” Jackson nipped down lower, stopping to give Danny’s nipple a lick.  


Jackson could hear Danny swear under his breath and squirm a little before releasing another low moan.  
“Oh you like that?” Jackson lifted his head to grin at Danny, resituating himself so that he was straddling Danny, before he leaned down to lick the other nipple.  
“Sonofabitch – ” Danny groaned, arching his back towards Jackson’s mouth. Jackson smiled as he nipped lightly down Danny’s chest, pausing only to kiss lightly at his hip bones. Jackson could hear Danny’s breathing become heavy, could feel Danny hard; pressed against Jackson’s body. “Jackson – please. I need you to – ” his voice caught in his throat.  
“Patience, baby. We have all day, remember?” Jackson lifted his head up, scrambling up for a moment to press a hard kiss into Danny's mouth before moving his body back down again so that his head was level with Danny's dick. Jackson could feel his mouth water at the sight, he was eager to have all of Danny in him, but he knew he had to take it slow, so he started by just mouthing at the tip. "Mmmm so good." He mumbled around Danny's cock.  
“Oh fuck – ” Danny gasped out as Jackson’s mouth wrapped around him. Jackson smiled, pleased that he could make Danny feel good. He looked up under his eyelashes at Danny as he slid his mouth lower, determined to take more of him. He nearly groaned when he felt Danny’s hands fisted in his hair.  
“Your mouth – so good –“ Danny mumbled, his head falling back again. Jackson slurped around Danny’s dick, Danny’s hands in his hair, yanking on it, only encouraging him. He pulled off with a pop, licking his lips.  
“You can thrust if you want… I could probably take it.” He said, licking around the head before sinking his mouth over Danny again.  
“I don’t want to – OH – choke you –“ Danny stammered, gasping as he tightened his grip in Jackson’s hair. “Fuck –“ He thrust his hips up a little, somewhat against his will, although not hard enough to hurt Jackson, causing Jackson to groan around Danny, liking the feel of Danny thrusting into his mouth. Jackson rolled his hips down, thrusting against the bed to get some friction. Jackson tried to take all of Danny in at once, his mouth sliding up and down Danny’s cock. When he realized that sadly, he couldn’t, he brought his hand up to jack Danny off, his hand and his mouth covering everything.  
“Oh god – I can’t wait to get inside you tonight –“ Danny gasped. Jackson whimpered, reaching between his legs to stave off his orgasm. He was determined to get Danny off first. “F-fuck.” He whispered, his grip tightening in Jackson’s hair, pulling Jackson closer to him. “So close, J.” Danny whimpered. Jackson redoubled his efforts, bobbing his head up and down faster, licking and sucking, his hand sliding up and down Danny’s dick faster to keep up with the pace of his mouth. “Ah-ahhhh.” Danny moaned, coming into Jackson’s mouth.  


Jackson was thrown for a second, not expecting it to taste that bitter, but he swallowed it all down anyway, pulling off with a pop and crawling upwards to kiss Danny on the mouth, pressing his tongue into Danny’s mouth. Danny growled, pulled Jackson close, sliding his hands down over Jackson’s ass. Jackson whined into the kiss, thrusting his hips forward roughly, so close to coming. Danny broke the kiss, Jackson chasing his mouth to kiss him again, snaking his hand down in between his legs, wrapping around his cock, pulling once, twice three times and coming all over his hand and Danny’s leg as Danny whispered “Come on, baby. Come for me, J.” against Jackson’s lips. Jackson let his body collapse on top of Danny, panting into his neck, feeling the puff of Danny’s breath as he let out a huff of approval.

“Fucking hell, Jax.” Danny murmured, still a bit breathless.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.” Jackson mumbled into Danny’s neck.  
“What? Suck me off?” Danny asked softly, running his fingers lightly through Jackson’s hair.  
“I mean…everything. But yeah.” Jackson was glad that his face was buried in Danny’s neck and Danny couldn’t see him blush. He could feel Danny’s chest shake as he chuckled.  
“Sorry I didn’t warn you before I came.”  
“It’sok.” Jackson mumbled, lazily kissing Danny’s neck, feeling Danny’s body give a weak shiver in response to Jackson’s mouth.  
“It was hot tasting myself in your mouth though.” Danny whispered, reaching down to run his fingers through the mess on his leg, bringing them up to his lips to suck on. Jackson lifted his head up for a moment and watched as Danny sucked his come off of his fingers. Jackson whined and pulled Danny’s fingers out of his mouth, kissing Danny.  
“You’re so hot.” He groaned into the kiss. Danny smiled, kissing Jackson before pulling away.  
“Okay, okay. We have to save some of this energy and horniness for later. Because I’m going to pound you into the mattress during round two of fucking.” Danny said nonchalantly.  
“Oh my god.” Jackson whined, kissing Danny on the mouth again. “You can’t just say things like that.” Jackson blushed, a goofy smile on his lips. Danny laughed, pushing Jackson away lightly.  
“I love how easily I can make you blush now.” He cupped Jackson's reddening cheek, smoothing over it with this thumb. Jackson leaned into the touch. “I just don’t fight it anymore.”  
“Good, because I like it.” Danny leaned in to steal another gentle kiss. “And I’m serious about multiple rounds later tonight. I’m assuming being a wolf has increased your already impressive stamina?”  
“You have no idea.” Jackson mumbled against Danny’s lips, flopping on his back and pulling Danny with him so that he was on top of him. Jackson was relaxed as Danny smiled, nuzzling his face against Jackson’s neck. Jackson was happy, really happy. He smiled, kissing Danny on the top of his head.  
“So I’m thinking we could just…cuddle for a while. Maybe watch a movie or something?”  
“That sounds good. I think we need to clean up a little first.” Danny lifted his head to touch noses with Jackson.  
“I guess so.” Jackson smiled again before kissing Danny softly and dumping him back on the bed. “I’m going to go get a washcloth. Don’t move.” Jackson winked at Danny as he walked out of the room, while Danny lay there, splayed out nakedly on his bed.  


Jackson reached the bathroom and quickly wiped himself down with the washcloth before running it under the water again and bringing it back to his room. Jackson walked back into his room and watched as Danny lay on the bed, lazily eating bacon. “You comfy?”  
“Mhm.” Jackson smiled again at the sight; it really was a beautiful sight, before walking across the room, throwing the washcloth at Danny. “Hold that.” He popped in the DVD, and then crawled across the bed, settling himself on Danny's lap, quietly wiping him down. After Danny was cleaned off, Jackson settled down next to him, throwing an arm and a leg over Danny’s body, pinning him to the bed. Jackson let his hand slowly caress Danny’s chest as they watched the movie. “This is nice.” Jackson said into Danny’s neck where he had shoved his head.  
“Anytime I’m with you is nice…” Danny murmured.  
“Happy birthday, by the way.” Jackson said softly. “I was gonna say it earlier but then your dick was in my mouth and I didn’t have a chance to. So happy birthday.” Danny barked out a laugh, cuddling closer to Jackson.  
“Thank you.”  


Jackson smiled, letting his mouth skim over Danny’s neck and shoulders, pausing to suck a hickey into Danny’s neck.  
“Are you marking me?” Danny asked softly.  
“….Kind of?” Jackson huffed out a laugh. “Every wolf will smell me on you, but I want everyone else to know you’re mine.” He bit down sharply on Danny’s neck. Danny yelped, arching back and grinding into Jackson's lap; a fact that Jackson filed away for future reference.  
“Fuck.” Danny whispered.  
“Not now. I thought we were going to relax?” Jackson chastised, licking over where he had bit Danny.  
“You started it.” Jackson nipped playfully at Danny’s neck before resting his chin on Danny’s shoulder.  


They lay there for a while, just watching the movie, their hands intertwined with each other’s, just being with each other. Jackson finally broke the silence, “So I was thinking, when the movie is over, we could shower and then I’ll take you out to lunch. And then a surprise.” Danny snorted. “What, don’t think I don’t know you, Danny Mahealani.” Jackson teased, “I know you’re over there wondering what my plans are for today.” Jackson kissed Danny’s shoulder. Danny rolled over with a smile, kissing Jackson.  
“I knew you weren’t that lazy of a boyfriend.” Jackson felt his eyes widen, and looking at Danny, he was having the same reaction as well. They had never said they were boyfriends, never really talked about how serious they were going to be. Up until now, Danny had just said that they were ‘seeing each other,’ but had never given them a title.  
“Boyfriends?” Jackson questioned.  
“Ah, I didn’t mean-well, I mean-I just-” Jackson smiled as Danny stumbled around trying to find the right words.  
“Shh, it’s ok.” Jackson pecked Danny on the lips. “I like that. ..I mean, I was gonna broach it sometime today, so.” Jackson watched as Danny’s face turned bright red. “You were?” Jackson looked affronted.  
“Of course I was. I know... that this started off kind of randomly, but since this...thing started, I always considered you my boyfriend in my head. I just didn't know how serious you wanted it to be considering this is me we're talking about..." Jackson trailed off, turning about as bright of a red as Danny.  
“I want this to be serious.” Jackson felt himself release the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He didn’t know what he would do if he inadvertently lost his best friend because he wanted more but Danny didn’t.  
“Good. I want to be serious too.”  


Jackson leaned in to kiss Danny again, for the first time as boyfriends. Jackson’s hands slid down to grip Danny’s hips, Danny’s hands reaching up to cup Jackson’s face, and Jackson began to rock his hips forward, throwing his leg back over Danny to trap him down on the bed. Jackson could feel Danny start to pant with need. “Oh look movie’s over. Shower?” Jackson abruptly pulled away from Danny. Danny lay there, panting, his face filled with disbelief.  
“I already took a shower.” Danny let his head fall to the side so that he was staring at Jackson. “But I guess another one wouldn’t hurt.” Jackson grinned.  
“Come on, we’ll shower together – water conservation and all that.” Jackson got out of bed, putting his hand out for Danny to take it. Danny took his hand and followed Jackson into the bathroom.  



End file.
